Outcast In Earth's Hell
by Siiarrei
Summary: Ryou is an angle that is forced to leave heaven. He is miserable in the land of demons and mortals, he almost wants to die. Who is there to save him? Bakura-Ryou YAOI
1. Default Chapter

Outcast in Earth's Hell  
  
Last Day in Heaven  
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
I am now sentenced to banishment from heaven. I have been accused of a crime I have never committed. I pray they see logic and realize it wasn't me!  
  
They claim I have gone to earth and mingled with the mortals and demons, a forbidden affair. If an angel is touched by a lower being, then they have been infected with the wrath of Hell.   
  
I have not been cursed by them, I would never leave the clouds of   
Heaven! I have no wish to be sentenced to Mortal's Hell, where demons run free, cursing mortals, devouring any holy blood they might of had.  
  
Now, with one last trial, I could join them. I might be forced to walk with vampires and demons. Once cursed I could never fly again, once cursed, I would loose every thing I used to know, friends, family, clouds under my feet, the view of the world from above.  
  
I am not a land dweller though it looks as though I will soon become a fallen angel, forced to fly to earth with broken wings, that would vanish as soon as I hit the ground, leaving me to suffer. I don't want that life.  
  
Normal POV in the temple of Guardians:  
  
Please, I beg of you, let me stay here, I never left our holy land! Ryou shouted, pleading again and again, though the decision had not changed.  
  
Ryou, calm yourself! I saw you with my own eyes when I was watching my mortal! You were there, walking through the streets! You can not deny what has been clearly seen! said a tall guardian angel, with silvery wings and dark wavy hair.  
  
Cient! Please, It couldn't of been me! I hate the demons and would never go near them by choice! Ryou cried as large shining tears fell down his face.  
  
We are sorry! You would've been a wonderful guardian once you came of age. I can not let you stay, for the well-being of us all. I resent what I must do, but I have no choice, we must break you wings then let you fly away, Cient said, tears coming to his golden eyes, I will miss you Ryou. I hope you live this life out well and can join us again in the years to come.  
  
Cient took the younger boy in a tight embrace then told him this would be his last day in heaven, and he should enjoy it to the fullest.  
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
No..... I'm leaving...... Forced to live a life of pain.......   
  
Until I die, but I must live out life as best I can or I will never be reborn as an angel.  
  
This world will torture me for many years to come, beacous of a crime I did not do. The second an angel touches Earth, their wings disappear, but if they were to jump their wings would come back. The wings would still be broken and useless, bloodstained and painful.  
  
The only reason I see for going on, is so I don't have to go through this pain again in my next life, I don't want to suffer for eternity!  
  
I will fly. That is what I will miss the most! I spread my long feathered white wings, and gave them a mighty flap, feeling the wind flow though my feathers.  
  
I lifted into the air, closing my eyes to feel the sensation of flight. I flapped harder, propelling myself into the sky, feathers gleaming in the sunlight. The warmth falling gently onto my pale skin, peaceful and calming, with the cool refreshing wind blowing at the same moment I would feel the beauty of this moment forever.  
  
I could hear birds singing as they flew with me, racing along side, feeling as carefree as a child. I wish I could stay here forever, and never leave this moment, but it must end...  
  
I must stop thinking about tomorrow, I have to live this moment, my last time in flight with unbroken wings!  
  
I pound my wings, propelling myself toward the now setting sun, feeling its warmth linger on my flesh. The sweet song of the wind pulsing in my ears. I let my worries fallow the sun as I stayed and joined the moon. Flying up trying to catch the stars.   
  
Following a new breeze, was a set of small puffy clouds, like the cotton of the world below me. I lay down and let my self feel free, about to sleep on a cloud with the large moon above my head, lighting my night with its full rays.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Ryou fell asleep, lulled by the movements of the clouds being rocked by the wind. All too soon he had to arise once again, to break the barrier and be thrown into the mortal realm.  
  
Cient nudged Ryou lightly, tears in his golden eyes. Wake up, we must break your wings, I have come to say good bye.  
  
Ryou stirred, and opened his chocolate eyes, regret and pain etched deep into his gaze. I'll miss you, Cient, he mumbled, rising from his drifting cloud, raising his wings for the last time, as he flew to the banishing site.  
  
Poor Ryou, he doesn't deserve this. I saw him in the mortal realm, so he must endure this punishment. I thought he had more sense then to leave the holy land, if I could, I would change hs fate, Cient mumbled to himself in remorse, before he flew back to the guardian temple, thinking of how he would miss the now fallen angel.  
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
I screamed, tears of pain running down my face as my first wing was snapped. I fell to my knees, this pain was worse than anything imaginable.  
  
I saw my blood poling around me, dying the cloud crimson, the mark of me that would never fade.   
  
I felt dizzy, not used to the sensation of this much pain. It attacked every nerve of my body and my suffering had not yet finished, I still had my other wing to go.  
  
I want to die right here and now to end this pain. I have heard the lesser world is more painful than anything ever experienced here.  
  
I have had one wing shattered, and I already want to die. I highly doubt that I will make it for a year, let alone a lifetime in the other world.  
  
AHHHHHHH! New tears sprang to my eyes as my other wing was shattered. More blood. More pain. I wish it would end, but it has only just begun.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Thank you for reading this fic, please review and let me know what you think, I am sorry to all my readers of Frozen Fire Makes No Water, I am having writer's block on that story.  
  
If you have not read Frozen Fire Makes No Water, and you like the Seto-Yami coupling, please read my it, it is my other fic, and I would greatly appreciate it if you were to read and review it.


	2. Earth?

Thanks to all my reviewers, here is a new chapter!  
  
Earth?:  
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
New tears sprang to my eyes as my other wing was shattered. More blood. More pain. I wish it would end, but it has only just begun.  
  
This is almost too much to bare. I only have a few minutes before they push me off this cloud and force me to try to fly to Earth.  
  
I sit there, willing my wounds to stop their pain. I have had enough of crying, but I can't seem to stop. My life has turned from heaven to hell, and I now must live it through.  
  
I have finally overcome the dizziness, as they force me to my feet and push my off the edge of the cloud with a mournful Good bye, God bless you.  
  
I am now plummeting, wind whipping around me. My body is torn with pain as I watch my blood fly up around me as I swiftly drop to the ground.  
  
I must fly, I feel the force of the air pressing around me, it will kill me if I can't slow down.  
  
I spread my broken wings as best I can, as they catch a draft. I indeed would fly once more, but this time in pain, not joy.   
  
My wings are malfunctioning, barely able to flap synchronized. It feels like ever fiber of my body is forcing my wings to work. I can hear my heart beat in my ears as I try to navigate through the lower clouds.  
  
My my throat burns, my vision is cloudy. Large clouds made of rain, dust, and pollution lay thick. I know I am getting nearer.  
  
I make my way to earth, and collapse against cold asphalt, in what appears to be an ally. The force knocking the air from my lungs, and opens new wounds all along my body.  
  
My blood pools around me as I loose consciousness, right after I realized my wings had indeed vanished.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
The poor little angel lay there in the dark. Silenced and alone, laying in a pool of his own blood. His silvery white hair was tangled and bloodstained. His lovely chocolate eyes were closed in anguish.  
  
A trail of fresh tear drops ran down his pale cheeks. His wings had vanished, leaving him looking like a beautiful boy, far to lovely and innocent for the world he now lived it.  
  
Yet unknown to the fallen angel, he had just been noticed by a pair of dark eyes, much like his own.  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
I don't know why I was drawn into this ally. It was most likely the scent of blood. My vampire senses urged me to this place, none the less, and it looks like the after math of a drunkards fight or a murder.  
  
I expected some rich women or a drunkard to be found in that ally, but instead was the most beautiful being I have ever seen.  
  
A pale boy, that looked to be around seventeen. Silvery hair and angelic features. I don't see why I care, but I am drawn to him.   
  
I could of bitten him, drained him of the little strength he had left. I could of had a taste of his sweet smelling blood, but however tempting, I did not wish to kill him.  
  
I have never given a damn about whether anyone was alive or dead. Every creature for him or herself. That was this world. Hell almost seemed better. I laugh at the thought of heaven, I doubt there ever was such a place.  
  
No worries, with peace and happiness. Watching over souls destined to be there in their next life. What a ton of shit, there is no chance that anything could be that pure. With the exception of this boy, who is more pure than all the good in this world combined.  
  
The sun will rise soon, there are only five hours of day light, due to pollution and these long winter nights. The first comes around 11, and by the amount of light, I would guess that it is about 30 minutes until that time.  
  
I must get home, if I leave him here for five hours, he most likely won't still be here. There is also the small chance he is a vampire, in which case he will die. So I guess I will take him home with me.  
  
I lifted the bloody boy into my arms, and felt his warm blood ooze onto my arms, it was so tempting to taste. I can't taste him, he is too damn pure!  
  
I run home quickly, hoping to avoid the sun. I make it just as the clouds clear, and the charred sunlight shines through. I probably should bandage this guy up or he will die from blood loss.  
  
I have seen many die from blood loss, it was mostly my fault. I smile at the memories of those weaklings suffering!  
  
Cient's POV (back in heaven):  
  
Finally the clouds have cleared, I hope Ryou is all right. At the rate he was falling he could easily have died.  
  
That is where he fell, but there is no sign of him. That means he has been kidnapped, or he survived enough to walk, for a short distance at least.  
  
He did impact though, I see blood pooled on the ground, in the spot he would've landed. His blood most likely.  
  
It is now all that I can do to hope. Sometimes we can track fallen angels, but he has vanished.  
  
Ryou's POV (the clouds have covered the sun for the night):  
  
I hurt. I am not on a cloud. I have no wings. I am bandaged tightly. My eyes won't open. Some how I still feel safe.  
  
I feel warm arms wrap around me, lifting me from where ever I had been laying. There is that feeling of safety again. Who ever is carrying me is giving me such a strange sense of security.  
  
I move against the warmth, I don't want them to ever let me go.  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
I'm not sure if I just hugged him closer or if he moved on his own. I do know that I am NOT going to baby-sit a little lost boy. I'm gonna leave him where I found him and hope he lives, though I don't know why I care.  
  
I am now sure he is not a vampire, as he has no fangs. I still wonder what he is, but I now have no worries of leaving him here in where the sun might burn him. He is far too hard to let go.  
  
I will name him Seraph. Why the fuck did I name a complete stranger I will probably NEVER see EVER again!?!!?!?!  
  
If you name things you get attached to them. Why did I have to give him a name??? Oh well, I will just leave now and never see him again.  
  
Good bye beautiful! I called to him as I ran off, though I am almost sure he is still unconscious.  
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
Good bye beautiful! I hear my savior say. It is a male, and he has the most wonderful voice I have ever heard.  
  
Good bye, thank you, I mutter though I doubt he heard me.   
  
I manage to open my eyes, and I see myself in the same ally I had collapsed in. I manage to get into a sitting position. My white robes are now stained with blood and dirt.  
  
I find that all my cuts are wrapped in some sort of gauze. I still feel the pain from my wings, even though they have vanished. They are a painful reminder of my exile.  
  
I wince sharply as I move. I try to stand but my legs are far too unsteady. I hate this pain, I wish it would just end. Many of my bandages are bleeding through.  
  
Pain is all I feel, other then dizziness and hunger. If only I was still with him, the one who had helped me, the one who just left. I wonder what his name is.  
  
I must make one up, and I have nothing better to do, since I can not move. Are there any other words for savior. Yes, guardian, yet that is a ridiculous name. Are there any guardians. Yes, but not many that aren't from heaven, which he is not.  
  
There is one, Cerberus, the three headed dog, guarding the entrance of Hades. Basically, the guardian of hell and the underworld. I can think of nothing else, so it will have to do.  
  
So I now thank Cerberus, for saving my pitiful life.  
  
Bakura's POV:   
  
I want to murder someone, I have been nice WAY too long!  
  
I want to hear them scream as I drain them of their life! Hear them beg for my mercy, and suffer to my hands. I know I sound like a psychopath, but if I have to kill to survive I might as well have fun with it.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Bakura followed his chosen victim all through town, until they realized they were being stalked. He pounced forcing them against a wall, a few of their bones snapped from the force of the impact.   
  
I want you to beg for mercy, Bakura said his fangs visible from his psychotic grin.   
  
Fear was radiating from the person, so strongly you could almost taste it in the air. Y-you w-w-will k-k-k-kill me an-n-nyway, ev-v-ven if-f I-I plead, they said nervously, stuttering violently.  
  
Bakura's smile turned into a glare as he forced them harder into the bricks of the shop. They cried out in pain as more of their bones were crushed. I could torment you before you die, I could make your life worse then Hell, dragging this out for hours. Or if you beg I might make it quick, it's your choice, Bakura said with menace, Though you will die either way.  
  
P-p-please!! Kill me now!! I don't want a life that is worse then the Hell this one has already been, They pleaded tears forming in their eyes, Don't drag this out, it hurts so much already. Just murder me as it is! They looked like they wished they could of been anywhere but where they currently were, tears in their eyes.  
  
Wish granted, Bakura said his dark eyes flashing He leaned forward feeling the heat of the blood pounding in their neck. Bakura bent his head down, about to bite when he paused.   
  
This person was helpless, broken, and crying. Just like Seraph' was, just like his little angel. A single tear of regret fell down Bakura's face as he bit down, sucking up the luscious life from the person.  
  
The body went cold limp as the last of the blood was eaten. Bakura let go, the body falling to the ground.  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
Why can't I forget him, he has made me regret a kill. I have never even considered regret as an option. Perhaps there is still hope in this world, and Seraph is that hope.   
  
Hope. What a wonderful word, if only if wasn't a lie. I have to find Seraph again, maybe we can restore something and fix this Hell.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Thank you for reading this, please let me know what you thought by reviewing, I greatly appreciate it.


	3. Blood Red

Bakura's POV:  
  
Why can't I forget him, he has made me regret a kill. I have never even considered regret as an option. Perhaps there is still hope in this world, and Seraph is that hope.  
  
Hope. What a wonderful word, if only if wasn't a lie. I have to find Seraph again, maybe we can restore something and fix this Hell.  
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
Hours have passed, I sat here watching unnoticed in this little ally. I saw much suffering, more blood, and hidous crimes comitted with out a backwards glance. The worst of it all is that no one does anything to even try to stop it. They walk past as though nothing were happening, while innocent people die.  
  
I should try to walk again. I do not want to be cornered in this ally if any of this misfortune was to befall me aswell.  
  
I lift myself up. Tears forminng in my eyes and pain springing to my legs and arms. Every cut and scratch is retched with pain as bad as before. I will have to live with it. From what I have seen, this world gives you more time to hurt than heal.  
  
I take a shaky step forward. Blood pounds in my head, acompanied with a wave of dizziness. I have to get out of here. I manage to gain a normal walking pace, as I stumble out of that acursed ally. I don't wish to die in a dead end.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Ryou left, heading to the right, hoping to find some source of help. Though he did not notice the almost identical figure that slipped into the ally way as he ventured off.  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
Damn it! I missed him, I doubt Seraph can survive on his own in this horrid land. Another tear drop fell.  
  
I don't want him to die. I'm crying again, tears show weakness, and I am of the strongest around. I refuse to give in for this random stranger!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Bakura stomed into the nightclub looking furrious. Dark eyes narrowed into glares. He radiated power, and none dared to stand in his way.  
  
He grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the counter and threw some gold coins at the bar tender. He slumped down at a table and started drinking the exotic whine. A mix of blood, red whine, and lemon juice.  
  
Exotic, sharp, and almost adictive. Bakura smiled to himself, blood had recently been added to the ingredients in the drinks because of the massive increase in vampires. Bakura happened to be the sire of many of these newcomers.  
  
Bakura traced his fangs with his toung, the taste of the blood still stained them. Regret, tears, forgiveness. The three words that had never occoured to him until recently.  
  
Red, black and shades of grey: that was his world. But Bakura had seen white, the worst in the land had seen past the darkness. Ryou was the white.  
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
The smell of blood is nausiating, and it never seems to go away. This air is toxic, dirt scratching my parched throat. The taste of grime fills my mouth.  
  
I want someone to help me. Being nice doesn't seem to be the way to do it, I have to try to be strong. You! Tell me, where might I find some clothes and food, I demanded of a man that has the looks of a beggar.  
  
That shop was just broken into, it will be a few hours before the police arive to try to do any thing about it. The best hangout would be the night club just down the street, you can't miss it. Now, Bakura, please spare me a coin, The man said kneeling at my bare feet.  
  
Bakura? Who is that, I wonder. Oh, I guess it doesn't matter. I had found a bag of coins on the ground, not much money but some. This man _seemed _nice enough.  
  
Here is a coin for your help, I said simply throwing it to him. I walked towards the appointed shop, I needed to get out of these bloody robes.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Ryou headed into the dark shop, trying to avoid cutting his feet on the broken glass from the smashed display window. He called into the darkness, Can I take some clothes?  
  
It was of course a clothes store, racks upon racks lay covered in clothes yet to be sold. A deep voice repleid, Take what you want, I have taken all I wanted. Besides, you look desprately in need of new garmets. A shadowy figure with dark hair and skin was the apparent owner of the voice. The man glared and Ryou with peircing blood-red eyes, before slippping out into the dark streets with what appeard to be a bag of clothes and money.  
  
Ryou mutered after him. Ryou looked around, almost all the clothes were dark, and most people in the town seemed to wear black so he disided to take that color. He found a back pack in the corner of the shop, in which he put the clothes he selected. Not too long after that he emerged wearing a skin tight, black silk shirt and a pair of black cargo pants.  
  
He had more in his bag, of varrying fabrics, enough clothes for him to manage. He had also taken a black leather jacket, though he wasn't cold enough to wear it yet. The young angel slung the bag onto his shoulders and walked towards the club.  
  
The crowd at the bar was nervous, having Bakura nearby made them all very edgy. Most had moved to the dance floor in some sort of drunken effort to avoid the dark vampire. He had a high reputation as an unhesitant murderer, and he loved his power.  
  
Ryou edged quietly into the club, trying to remember to try to fit in and be tough. He walked to the bar, head held high. The bar tender looked up and pulled out a bottle of whine. Two gold coins, Bakura, the man said gruffly.  
  
It then became obvious to Ryou that there was someone who looked similar to him, that everyone thought he was. Ryou knew not whom to look for as he had never seen his own reflection. Clouds reflected not, and mirrors would fall through the sky.  
  
Ryou bought the whine and took a sip, an obscure blend of flavors combining in his mouth. Only two he reconised, red whine, which was served in the heavans, and lemon. The thrid flavor was desolate and obscure to the angel, who had never tasted blood. Oddly enough he liked the drink.  
  
Ryou sipped contently at the drink, attempting to recall the flavor. He was starting to reconise it. He began to feel the dizziness he had felt earlier. The smell of blood clogging his senses, so much blood he could almost taste it.  
  
Ryou recovered from his transe as he looked in horror at the whine he had just drunken. he murmed, his voice an octive too high. His pale skin turned white as he finally knew what the third ingredient was.  
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
I feel sick. I just drank half a bottle of blood whine. Oh God, what is wrong with this place. People don't drink _blood_. I think I'm going outside for fresh air.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Ryou walked outside, unconsiously carrying the bottle of whine with him. He was not drunk, just sick from the thought of drinking blood. Angels are resistant to alcohol.  
  
Ryou stumbled to a nearby waste-bin and threw up the whine. He still felt dizzy but was glad to have the blood out of his system. He rubbed his temples in a futile attemt to stop his headache.  
  
This world is sick, this whole place is horrible. It's even worse then the roumors said. I'm living a nightmare, Ryou said to himself in dispare, he slumped against the cold brick wall, hot tears running down his face.  
  
Why me? Why me? What did I do wrong? Ryou mumbled through his tears, he knew life could be unfair, but this was unreasonable. Cient why did you send me to this evil place? A simple question to an angel, a prayer to a guardian. Cient heard this prayer.  
  
Cient's POV:  
  
Ryou is alive! Oh where is he, he is praying. I need to find a looking bowl. Ah there's one.  
  
As I looked into the glassy liquid, shapes change and ryou appears. He is no longer wearing his robes, but instead an outfit of the land, all in the color black. He has bandages around his pale arms, though they are covered in grime, and the blood is seeping through the cloth. His face is cut, dirty, scarred and bleeding. His long white hair is tangled, and dirty. In only a day, this angel has been ruined.  
  
Tears run down Ryou's face, leaving trails in the muck. He cries and prays, poor child. What is he saying? A faint voice echos out of the basin, it is the pained voice of the fallen angel, Cient, why did you send me to this evil place?' I feel tears in my own eyes.  
  
Ryou doesn't sound guilty, but I can't bring him back without his proof of inocence. I have to stop loking at him, he is such a sad sight. I can't stand this.  
  
Bakura' POV:  
  
This is rediculus. I drank an entire bottle of whine and I can't think of one place he could've gone to. There is no place anyone inncent could go, by now he's probly dead, or kidnapped, or raped... There are endles posiblilities, none of which I like.  
  
I don't want anything to happen to my little Seraph, yes mine. This whole town is mine, if he is in this city, anywhere in this city then he is my property. I own this town figurativly, I make the rules, I get respect, and I'm feared. Fear is one of the greatest elements in life, easy to feed on, easy to surface, and an easy way to turn almost anyone into a tool for my own perposes.  
  
I'm thinking too much, I definately need more alcohol.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
The music blared, and many danced, but a few lingered outside the club, waiting for easy prey. Sadly, one person noticed Ryou, and worse, they weren't from the town and knew nothing about Bakura.  
  
Hello pretty, The man said, his gaze held an insane look and his breath smelled of beer.  
  
Ryou tilted his head so he looked up at the man, he could tell that this wasn't good. His chocoate eyes darted to either side. Ryou couldn't fight and he knew it, it just wasn't a skill worth learning in Heavan. He had to get away, his eyes went round as he looked past the man's shoulder, pointing in fake fear. His plan worked, the man turned around, and Ryou ran, dodging past the man, and running into the most crouded area he could find, the dance floor.  
  
Ryou sighed in relief as he realized the man had gone the wrong way when attempting to fallow him. However the young angel wasn't quite as happy about the fact that most of the dancers seemed to find him attractive and kept trying to freak with the poor boy.  
  
Meanwhile the man who had cornered Ryou before now looked around in confusion, Where did that kid go off to? he asked himself. He soon spotted what he thought to be Ryou.  
  
Hello pretty. Remember me? he said thickly at the white haired teen.  
  
Bakura looked at the man, sizing him up, and scanning his memory for any recolection of the newcomer, Bakura said finally turning back to his whine.  
  
Oh I think you do, The man slurred.  
  
Bakura's cold brown eyes moved up once again, Since our new, I think you need some one to explain the rules to you, Bakura's eyes flashed as he stood, reaching the same height as the man, I'd be happy to do that for you.  
  
This guy seems different somehow, stronger, oh well,' The man thought then said allowed, This sity doesn't look like it has many rules, He gestured with his hand towards a fight outside.  
  
Oh if fighting is what you mean, that has no rules. But the city itself does, and you've broken a good few of them. I rule this city, respect me. Do as I say. Don't pick fights with your supperiors, lest you wish to die. Rape isn't tollerated, however common. And you decided to bother me while I was in a bad mood, lucky you.  
  
A few had gathered, however terrifying Bakura was, his fights usuall attracted great interest. Flames burned in Bakura's eyes, as he gave a menacing grin, showing his fangs. Never, ever, defy a vampire, Bakura finished as he grabbed the mans shoulder, and with his bare hands, grippedso hard bones sanpped and blood poured out.  
  
Bakura let go, he wanted this man to live as long as possible so he could make him suffer.  
  
Ryou had walked over, currious about the gathering crowd, and there he saw a man with long white hair, that radiated such power he was tempted to take a step back. This man had blood on his right hand, and the man opposite him was stunned with pain as he cluteched his broken shoulder.  
  
The angel reconised the man in pain, it was the same one who had tried to corner him. A girl leaned over to Ryou and muttered, Wow, the roumers are true. Bakura is a heartless killer. I've heard that he once let a victim die from pain before he drank their blood. The girl never looked at Ryou, she had kept her ees on the fight the entire time.  
  
Drank their blood? Ryou asked in confusion, thinking back to the whine.  
  
Ya, he's a vampire. I thought everyone knew that. Look at his fangs, She said in awe pointing at Bakura's grin.  
  
Ryou looked too, inch long fangs replaced Bakura's canine teeth. (one inch is the lenghth from the top of your thumb to the first joint for all who didn't know.) Those look dangerous, Ryou mumbled.  
  
Well ya, he IS a vampire. Vampires use the fangs to open up the veins of the neck, then drink a humans blood, The girl said as though it were obvious.  
  
Ryou grunted looking back at the said vampire.  
  
Oh that hurts doesn't it? Hm, let's see. I don't want to kill you just yet. How to torment you? Bakura thought a moment then his grin grew bigger, as he looked at his half emtied whine bottle. The third bottle he had had that night. Cuts, you will have lots of cuts, and I will pour lemon juice on each and every one of them, Bakura looked beyond insane and by this point was completely drunk.  
  
Ryou winced, and covered his eyes. However hoirrible the man had been, he still didn't want to watch him being tortured. This is so wrong, how can anyone do this? Ryou asked, refering to Bakura.  
  
The girl's expression saddened as she heard the saddness in Ryou's voice, It's okay, don't worry about it. If you don't mess with him he will probably leave you alo-- Her words were cut off as she looked at the white haired teen.  
  
What is it? Ryou asked looking at the stunned girl, Are you okay?  
  
You, you, you look exactly like Bakura, She stuttered.  
  
Ryou looked over at the menacing vampire with curiosity, he had never seen his reflection, but he highly doubted he was that frightning. He looked back at the girl, I don't know what I look like, I've never seen my reflection.  
  
Her expresion ssoftened once again, You are far too kind to be anything like Bakura. I just want to warn you that- She was cut short by a loud scream. Ryou's attention was fixed on Bqakura, as he lowerded his head and drained the man of blood. The man's scream died in his throat as his body went limp and fell to the floor.  
  
Bakura stood, grinning, This is why you never mess with me, this is why I rule this town. Disregard my rules and you will be the first to go. Now get out of my way, I'm going home, A path cleared almost instantly, everyone was at least a little frightened after Bakura's display.  
  
That voice, Ryou mumbled. It hit a strange chord in his memory. He closed his eyes thinking of the strong, deep, and slightly frightning voice. _Good bye beautiful' _The word of his savior, Cerberus, as Ryou called him. Bakura couldn't be Cerberus.  
  
Cerberus had shown kindness to Ryou, had treated his wounds and helped him, where her would have otherwise died. Bakura was a heartless killer, that was strong, and powerful. The type that wont do anything unless it suits their perpose. But the voice was indeed similar.  
  
As Ryou finished his train of throught, he looked around for the girl he had been talking to, but she had somehow disappeared.  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
Damn it. I hate headaches. Maybw three bottles was a bit much in that short of a time period, if I hadn't just killed someone I would go do that to distract me from this headache.  
  
Why does nothing ever go right for me. Gods, if there are any, why the hell don't you answer my prayers!? I'm just as messed up as the rest of this world!  
  
Cient's POV:  
  
Another prayer? I turn and look back at the sight basin I hadd left only an hour ago. From over here all I can make out is a white haired boy, face burried in one hand. Ryou. It has to be.  
  
I walk over to the bowl and see Ryou, one eyes visible, then other blocked from view by a bloodstained hand. His eyes are shuit tight as though he is in pain, or is having a mind-splitting head ache. His eyes flutter open, dark puples visible through a cold glare.  
  
Why the hell don't you answer my prayers!? I'm just as messed up as the rest of this world! The prayer flows through.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Cients eyes widen in shock. Ryou had never been like that before. Ryou's' eyes closed once more in anguish, a small tear running down his cheek. Why can't I find Seraph? were his last words before the image fadded completely, leaving the basin's bottom black as a moonless night.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A million and one appologies for the long wait for this chapter, I promise I will update sooner next time. I'll try for a week, the next chapter should be up by Saturday next week, if not then sooner.  
  
I want to say the resons this took so long were: 1. I went on vaction 2. I had no internet or computer acces for a week 3. i had writers block 4. Last and main reason, This story is cvery hard for me to right. It has a sad air to it, that takes effort for me to enter that mood. I am not a depressed or sad person in anyway, so this story takes A LOT of effort to write. Many Many more appologies!  
  
I'm soo happy, I got so many reviews, I really would like to thank you all for your support! all suggestions are welcome please drop a review.  
  
Angela: Sorry only one pairing, I don't want to ofened anyone with extra pairings, as everyone has different prefrances and all those reading my story like Bakura-Ryou, so I will leaved it at that! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Thanks for leaving a review, please leave another!  
  
Nancy: Sorry gal, I have no idea how sad, violent, happy or whatever that this fic will be. Though there will definatly be more sadness to come, from what  
I know. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Naiya Took: THANK YOU!! I liked your idea, and I was in need of one. Thanks, I wasn't sure about the violence, hunt and kill is definately something I have no first hand experiance with.  
  
Thyrin: Sorry it took so long, but I updated!  
  
HikariAngel: Thankies!! I'm happy, and glad you reviewed. I promise to update faster next time!  
  
telynaayuri: Thanks a ton, I'll be sure to update soon.  
  
Mistress-Shadowkat: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy you did, I'll be sure to drop another review by for you in thanks.  
  
Mara: lol, bitch all you want, I took WAY too long to update this. please review soon!  
  
the copper arabian: I hope to update sooner next time, I'm glad you reviewed.


	4. Memories

_RECAP:  
(((((((Bakura's POV:_

Why does nothing ever go right for me. Gods, if there are any, why the hell don't you answer my prayers!? I'm just as messed up as the rest of this world!

Cient's POV:

Another prayer? I turn and look back at the sight basin I had left only an hour ago. From over here all I can make out is a white haired boy, face buried in one hand. Ryou. It has to be.

I walk over to the bowl and see Ryou, one eye visible, then other blocked from view by a bloodstained hand. His eyes are shut tight as though he is in pain, or is having a mind-splitting head ache. His eyes flutter open, dark purples visible through a cold glare.

Why the hell don't you answer my prayers!? I'm just as messed up as the rest of this world! The prayer flows through.

Normal POV:

Cient's eyes widen in shock. Ryou had never been like that before. Ryou's' eyes closed once more in anguish, a small tear running down his cheek. Why can't I find Seraph? were his last words before the image faded completely, leaving the basin's bottom black as a moonless night.))))))

Normal POV:

Cient murmured to himself in confusion. Who could that be? Why would Ryou want to find them so badly? Cient closed his amber eyes, thinking of the young angel he used to know.

A soft shy little boy, with silvery hair, and large brown eyes. A soft feeling of innocence lingered around the little angel. Large feathery wings accompanying the small body of the 10 year old child. Yes that angel had grown, though never loosing the innocence and cuteness he used to have.

The 17 year old angel had changed so much in the last few days. Ryou had broken, or so it seemed. Ryou had seemed cruel, his eyes formed a cold glare, angry at the world that he now lived in. What could have happened?

Ryou's POV:

I am sick of clubs, sick of darkness, sick of just about everything here. I'm hungry and cold and it is pouring icy sheets of rain. Rain used to comfort me in heaven, the gentle sound of rain under my feet, never feeling a drop touch my head.

Normal POV:

The angel leaned against the stone wall, tears running down his face, mingling with the icy drops, as they dripped down his pale cheeks. He had slipped the leather jacket on about an hour ago, though he was still chilled to the bone.

His dripping bangs fell in his eyes, blocking his vision, but he didn't care, the whole world was obviously against him. He didn't want to fight it anymore. His dark eyes lingered on a falling leaf and tears sprung to his eyes.

It fell through the the rain, like he fell through the sky. It had no hopes of returning to where it came from, as it fell into darkness. Just like Ryou, he let the tears fall, as he stood, and caught the leaf in his shaking hands. the angel murmured looking at the leaf, My savior...

He lay the leaf gently under the sheltered roots of the large oak, thinking of the deep voice of his rescuer once more. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, as they had drifted back to Bakura. He said firmly to himself, Cerberus is NOT Bakura, not that killer.

Normal POv with bakura :

His silvery hair covered his dark eyes, of which were narrowed into glares. What was wrong with him, he did not know, he just wanted to find Seraph. Damn him, damn this whole fucking world all the way to hell! Bakura spat at the rainy night sky.

He stood and stormed off, walking to his home, or at least where he went during the hours of sunlight. He ran up the steps and into his room, He looked at the windows, covered in thick curtains that blocked all light from passing through. Bakura's cold gaze then moved to the large wall length mirror.

The room was reflected in it's dusty surface, though the vampire was not. He sighed sadly, and looked to where his reflection should have been. All he knew about himself was that he had long white hair, he let it grow so he could see it. When he had become a vampire, he had lost all memory of his life, so Bakura could not remember ever having a reflection.

It was horrible not knowing what he looked like, while he knew the faces of so many others so well. He bit his hand in frustration, he felt the cold blood run down his wrist, and he relished the pain, for he knew it would soon end.

It always ended, pain that is, but suffering was unavoidable, and it somehow never seemed to fade away. Bakura bit down harder, wishing to turn the suffering to pain, so it could fade away with only a scar as it's remains.

He stopped, then looked at the blood that oozed out of the two holes, pouring down his bloodstained hands. He went into the bathroom, yet another blank mirror faced him as he washed the blood from where it soaked into his skin, then bandaged his bite marks, he knew better then to bleed openly. It would only make him hungrier the next morning.

He looked at the gauze and sighed with grief once more, he murmured thoughts lingering on the beautiful angel that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

Two pairs of dark brown eyes shed tears for the unknown other. Wishing they could see each other again, though battling their mind for such foolish thoughts. These thoughts hurt them both, as they wished for something better, reliving memories of pain.

Through all this Cient stood in tears, wishing he could undo the past. In the world of earth and heaven, life can be cruel, for Ryou, true bliss was taken. For Bakura, his feelings were awakened, pain, love, tears, things out of his life until now. How could a perfect place, and a land created by gods be so corrupted?

Normal with Ryou :

Ryou wandered through the rain, trying to keep his thoughts blank, and away from both Bakura and Cerberus. This is getting ridicules, He murmured to himself.

The angel saw a house up on a hill, separate from the others, it was eerie, dark and foreboding, yet somehow alluring. Ryou walked up the hill, through the overgrown rain drenched grass. He paused on the doorstep, too afraid to knock, or walk in for fear of what might be inside, so he sat on the porch hidden from the rain, and before long feel into a deep slumber. Deep, but not dreamless.

_Ryou found himself on the dark cold ground, he looked around and saw the ally he had fallen into. He stood shakily, nearly falling over from the strange unbalanced weight on his back, the angel looked back over his shoulder to see his wings, still attached even though he stood on earth._

The pale white wings were bandaged just as the rest of his body was, but blood still dripped onto the cold cobblestones after soaking the gauze. Ryou shook his head and turned , walking out of the ally. just as a form, hidden by shadows walked towards him.

The voice whispered in disbelief, Ryou's eyes shot up as he recognized the voice of his savior. You're an angel?

The silver haired boy ran to Cerberus, then he froze in his tracks as moonlight illuminated Bakura standing before him. Seraph? What's wrong? Bakura asked, confusion etched on his face.

Ryou breathed, taking a step backwards, No! you can't be! You can't be him! The smaller white haired boy took a step back, and suddenly he was falling. Bakura was ahead of him, and for some reason he was trying to catch up, he flapped his feathered wings and grabbed the other.

In a fraction of a second everything changed again, and he found himself held in a loving embrace. His face was buried in another's shirt, and strong hands rubbed his back gently.

His peace was soon broken as hem was yanked into another reality. Ryou sat on a cloud facing at least twenty other angels, Cient stood in the middle, his golden hawk like eyes were sharp and challenging. Ryou listen to reason! He said sternly in a commanding voice.

Was the quiet but strong reply, If reason says this is wrong, than I no longer want to listen. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, I'm going back. Cient said in annoyance, Come back!I accept your decision, but you must soon face the consequences, The taller angel snarled, Enjoy your decision while it lasts, my words are always final.Have it your way... Ryou whispered, jumping lightly off the cloud. Things changed once again, and Ryou was lying on the cold hard ground of the night. His eyes were closed and his body numb, and however odd this might seem, Ryou somehow knew he was dead.

He heard a trembling whisper, as a wet tear fell against his cheek, You can't die. You can't be gone! Seraph!

Ryou woke with a start, tears still lingered in the corners of his eyes, and his chest felt unbearably tight. For some reason, one that the angel could not understand, hearing that voice sounding weak and shattered had upset him more than he could fathom.

Ryou whispered to himself, Why did I have that dream. What could it have meant? He looked up towards the sky in search of answers, but instead he saw only dark wood, and head the sharp drumbeats of rain on the shelter of the overhang above his head.

Ryou's gaze soon lowered itself to the oak door. It was dark and eerie, obviously sturdy and thick. The angel stood and swallowed, taking a step towards the door. He closed his eyes and turned the knob gingerly, surprised to find it unlocked.

The door creaked open slowly, the wood was heavy and hard to push. Ryou surveyed his surroundings after shutting the door behind him. He was in a dark room, there was a large carpet that was black and laced with gold symbols, two black leather couches facing each other with a clawed table that stood darkly between them. There was a huge fireplace, with small models carved into the stone, starting with angels and heaven, and passing through earth to the demons of hell.

Thick curtains blocked the windows, and there was no other light source apparent. Wither the place was empty, of who ever lived here certainly liked the dark. He walked over to one of the couches, and touched the black material, when he lifted his fingers he found them to be covered in a thin layer of dust, that had been acquired from the dusty piece of furniture.

Ryou didn't particularly care about the dust so he sat down on the plush cushions, and lay his head gently on the arm rest, curling his legs up onto the couch. It was the first real bed' he had had in the past few days, so sleep came almost instantly. Not long after that, did yet another dream appear.

_He opened his eyes, his head hurt horribly, and the world half spun. For some strange reason he couldn't remember anything, all he knew was his was Seraph and the world was made of clouds. And there was one person he needed to find... some one, but he couldn't remember their name._

He looked up and saw a winged man, with piercing gold eyes. He gasped looking just above the smaller angel's shoulder, his brown eyes looked back to see pitch black wings, fluttering lightly in the breeze. Ryou, stand up, it time for you ceremony.You are mistaken, I'm not Ryou, my name is Seraph, The boy said, his voice calm.

Ryou stop it, please get up. Please, Cient begged.

Seraph nodded and stood, I will do as you ask, because I remember you, faintly. And for some reason I trust you, The black winged boy paused and smiled sadly, but my name is not Ryou, please remember that.

Scenes changed, and suddenly it was midnight, his dark wings blending perfectly with the shadowed land around him. He flew slowly down to the dark earth, and wandered it aimlessly, the land bringing him a strange comfort.

Slowly he made it to a shadowed hill with a large old house. He was drawn to it and entered. Just as he passed through the door frame he woke up to find himself in the same room he had just walked into in his dream.

Ryou stood rubbing his head, these dreams made no sense, none at all, and quite frankly they scared him. He turned and left the house walking quickly down the porch and half ran down the hill, only to trip, and fall painfully in the muddy grass.

The broken angel lay there, letting his tears fall freely into the already soaked grass, not bothering to pull himself up, until someone else did it for him. A strong hand griped his upper arm painfully, and he was pulled up from the mud.

Ryou was released, and stumbled back a few steps to see Bakura, tall and proud, standing before him. The vampire's cold, evil smirk faltered as he throughout he recognized the boy he had saved. He lifted his cold hand and gently wiped the mud from Ryou's face, the angel just stood there tense as he could a defiant look set on his face.

Bakura breathed, gently, almost sweetly questioning. Ryou's eyes widened in shock and he took a step backwards, this was too much like his dream.

Ryou whispered taking another step back as Bakura stepped forwards. Go away, leave me alone.

Bakura stared in awe at the angelic features of the other, He said firmly.

Ryou shouted, Just leave me alone!You don't remember do you? Bakura said, grabbing one of Ryou's shaking hands that had been balled into a fist. He used his strength to pry the fingers free and the had was indeed wrapped in gauze, I'm the one who did this, I'm the one who saved you.No... You can't be... The angel whispered in disbelief, his disbelief was soon channeled into rage, as all his feelings reeled, fueling anger's burning flame, No. Your not him, you can't be. Because I know what you are, your a vampire, a killer. I watched you torment someone to the point where death would've been welcomed.Everyone has problems,Bakura growled, You think I asked to be this.No. You didn't ask to become that, but that doesn't change the pure joy you get from suffering, or the way you laugh as people die, I hate you, whoever you are. Bakura, just stay the hell away from me, Ryou said rage flared in his brown eyes, he could've yelled, but the quiet edge in his voice was even worse. The angel turned and fled into the night.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! I just watched the ball drop! This is a new years present to you all, luv you, please reveiw!!!

Reveiw Replies:

Tora Macaw: Wow thank you so much for reviewing, you don't know how much it meant to me! I updated soon just like you asked, and I'll try to do so again next time,l no promises. I'm glad you like it, I know that I have errors its human nature . luv ya!

Magician's Guardian24: Lol, you seemed to have enjoyed it, hope you like this chapter too!!

Karuto-chan: I'm glad you like the name, your the first to comment on it. I'm sorry it freaked you a little, but that was sorta what I was going for. I'm not a morbib person, honestly! .

westkitsune: Don't worry they will be together, even if it doesn't seem that way at the moment. I'm truely touched that you thought it was good, I'll try to update sooner than I did this time around!

Emarista the Torturer: Hey Celina, I'm glade you liked it, feel free to drop another review! . luv ya. I hope we ccan hang out sometime!

hikarienzeru: Wow! You liked it so much, I feel all happy! I love reviews!

Daughter of Shaadi and Dartz: well they found eachother sweat drops I promise they will get together eventually!

ShodowKat-Shidobukatsu: I hope you like this chapter too, and geez ur screen name is hard to spell, but i like it its cool!

MariksGurl21: I'm so happy you liked it! Jessica, we haven't talked in a lifetime, we really should email eachother sometime soon!

The Savior: Hi will! I'm so happy you reviewed! Please review again!!

Risy: I'm glad you liked it my wonderful cousing, please review agian puppy eyes

Angel of roses: I was actually worried about the title when i first poasted it but I'm glad you liked it! Well I updated once more, and I plan to do it again! love u!

Mistress-Shadowkat: Dont worry it doesnt involve Yugi, it is Yoai tho, im sorry, It will probably bne only kissing cuz it focuses mor eon the plot then on relationships!

Elle-Fate2x1-2: Eh one would hope Cient would've noticed it was Bakura not Ryou, but he's just not that smart! :P thankies for the review!

Dark Magicain Girl/ Hikaru: I'm gladd you enjoy the sadness as it is starting to be a theme in this story.

Magic-Sheild: yes ceint is a stupid angel, glad you reviewed! .

ths Copper Arabian: lol I'm glad you understand internet troubles, glad you like it!


End file.
